Stand Forever
by souvenirsfaits
Summary: Kendall has spent years looking for Logan, his long-lost best friend. Even he knows it's time to give up. That pink-haired boy seemed like the perfect way to finally except defeat. Kogan AU Warning: Contains SLASH and smut.
1. Don't Look Now

**Hey readers! So this is my first story, so tell me what you think. I should update about once a week, if not more than that. You can blame this one on Avril Lavigne and Far East Movement's cd Free Wired, that's what I was listening to when this little monster entered my mind. Yes, the title is based off of the Heffron Drive song. If you haven't heard them you should check it out. They're absolutely amazing:) I'm not sure how long this is going to be yet, it started as a one shot but, kinda grew into a chapter story. IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! If You don't don't like, don't read. This is SLASH so be prepared:)Anyways, Enjoy!**

**P.S. If you get the chance, check out the story Symbiotic Relationships by I'mjustmeokay. We're coauthoring it:)**

**~Lovergirl7**

**Title: Stand Forever**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: "Kendall spun the ring he wore on his right hand, reading the inscription: C, J, L, K. Forever livin' it Big time" He had to forget about Logan, and that little pink-haired boy was the perfect way. Kogan AU.**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Big time Rush, would I really be writing fan fiction? Seriously people, I don't own anything you may recognize:)_

_**Chapter 1: Don't Look Now**_

The streets of Los Angeles were a dangerous place at night. Logan knew he had to watch his back. As cold and lonely as he was, he didn't want the consequences that came with leaving his corner.

"Unless you want to get _double chipped_ I suggest you stand at your corner until a nice, rich man picks you up. He pays up front, I don't need my girls wasting their time" Xavier would say with a chuckle. "Never take less than four hundred, either." he'd add before letting them loose.

Dressed in his feminine clothes, Logan smiled for the first time in a month. It was the eleventh day of March; Kendall came tonight. Today marked the one-year anniversary of their dark encounter.

*One Year Ago*

Logan twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly on the sidewalk, Unable to stand do to the heavy amount of drugs coursing through his body. A sleek black Range Rover pulled up alongside the curb, not surprising Logan with it's elegant style and mysterious tinted windows. It was normal, rich, closeted gay looking to get off.

"You coming or what?" Questioned the car's blonde occupant. Logan went to stand, wobbled a bit, and fell back to the curb.

The blonde laughed "They must have drugged you _good." _he said to the pink-haired boy as he climbed out of the Range Rover to help him. He lifted Logan into the passenger seat and moved to get back in himself.

"Here, drink this." he said calmly, passing Logan the clear vile filled with the Lime Green substance he'd payed thousands for; he knew he'd need it. Kendall waited in silence several minutes, letting the antidote clear Logan's mind of Xavieramous.

"Hey, I'm Kendall!" he declared with a smile, extending his hand to the smaller boy.

"L-Logan" he responded, hesitantly taking Kendall's hand. His whole body was shaking, he was still getting used to Xavier's powerful drugs.

"Don't worry, I'm not like those other guys" Kendall said, trying to calm Logan's nerves. He only suceeded in worsening Logan's doubtful expression.

"W-what do you want?" Logan asked nervously.

"Not sex, it that's what you're wondering." Kendall replyed confidently. "For now I just want your trust, can you give that to me?" he asked.

"I-I guess so" Logan sighed. "You gave me the antidote, after all."

Kendall smiled again. "So what's with the girly outfit?" he asked Logan.

Logan's face reddened, just remembering the skirt and heels he sporting. "I wear whatever Xavier tells me to" he answered shrugging. "But seriously, I know why women bitch so much, these heels are a living hell" he added.

Kendall chuckled and reached behind him. "Here, I really can't take you seriously in those clothes" He said, handing Logan a duffel bag.

"Thanks!" Logan said, instantly more comfortable when he saw the bag contained designer jeans and a button-down shirt. He automatically stripped off his feminine clothes to change, used to people seeing him naked by now. Kendall couldn't help but notice the hand-shaped bruises on the boy's forearms, along with the little crescent-moon fingernail marks; now scars, up and down his back.

Logan caught Kendall staring. "You get used to the abuse" he said simply, trying to shrug it off.

"H-How long?" Kendall asked shakily.

"With Xavier? Two months, maybe." Logan answered, trying to stay as vague as possible.

"How _long _Logan?" Kendall questioned again, this time with more urgency in his tone.

Logan sighed. "Diego picked me up about three years ago" he whispered, ashamed.

Kendall knew who Xavier and Diego were. They controlled the secret cities, otherwise known as Xavieramous and Circus Diego. The countries' largest sex markets.

They would watch your every move for weeks, determining if it was safe to take you. Would anyone notice? Would anyone suspect anything? Second, they took you away from your home while you slept. Drugged, stripped and beaten senseless; you'd wake up in a room full of mirrors reflecting the image of a face that wasn't yours. Flawless, attractive and mysterious; but it wasn't you. It was just the product of plastic surgery. Slowly, the memories of your past would fade away, as you slowly adjusted to this new,strange life. Then came your training; sex position after sex position were tried on your body, forever engrained into your mind.

"You will stand and wait. You will have them prepay. You will comply to their commands. You will leave." The monotonous video commentary would explain the night before you went out for the first taste of your recurring nightmare. After that you were just another prostitute. You lived in close quarters with the others, forming unbreakable bonds as you suffered through together. At night you were a walking sitcom, during the day you lived a pretty normal, nocturnal lifestyle. Aside from the fact that you lived in an underground city where they played Ke$ha and Lady Gaga music over loudspeakers on a continuous loop, even the stuff people wouldn't hear mainstream for years. Of course _they_ were in on it. Kendall had done his research; that was for sure.

"Dammit!" Kendall yelled, banging his fist into the dashboard. Logan whimpered and quickly resumed dressing in the clothes Kendall had given him.

"Oh God, Logie I'm so sorry, please don't cry." Kendall pleaded, holding out his arms for Logan to crawl into. He embraced the short, pink-haired boy; nostalgic for a time when there was another Logan, Kendall's happy, genius-turned-best friend who no one had spoken to since the night B.T.R. had split.

As hard as he'd tried, the half-naked prostitute in front of him was the closest he'd ever come to finding the real Logan.

* * *

When they arrived at Knight Manor, Logan couldn't help but notice it's massive size. Kendall lived a good life, that was for sure. They got to work quickly, fixing Logan's scarred skin and disinfecting wounds; assessing overall damages. For the first time, Logan actually enjoyed the company of his client.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked Kendall, confused as to why they sat in the parlor as opposed to the bedroom.

"Because Logie, you need to see what normal people are like, not crazies who only want sex." Kendall mumbled, he'd wondered how long it would take Logan to ask that question.

"Do you enjoy what you do, Logan?" he questioned, knowing the question could ruin whatever trust he'd established with the boy.

"N-no..." Logan responded as the evil memories flashed before his eyes. Of course he didn't enjoy it.

"Do you want out of the sex trade?" The blonde pushed.

"Yes..." Logan answered slowly, wondering where on earth Kendall was going with this.

"I'll get you out." Kendall said confidently, lifting Logan up bridal-style and carrying him to the couch. He plopped down with Logan in his lap.

"Because, I'm totally falling for you" he finished, looking to Logan for a response.

"I'm falling for you too" Logan whispered before crashing his lips to Kendall's.

Their bodies molded into each other, fitting perfectly with Kendall's muscular chest supporting Logan's fragile, petite frame. They interlaced their fingers, never breaking the kiss as Kendall once again stood with Logan in his arms; intending to carry him off to his bedroom.

But, the faint sound of Ke$ha floating from the duffel bag in the corner interrupted their actions.

Logan groaned whilst climbing out of Kendall's arms and making his way towards the noise. He pulled out a small blue cell phone, most likely a cheap Firefly.

"Lola speaking!" Logan said in an over-done girl voice.

"IT'S WHAT TIME!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my god, I'll be back by 5, I promise!" he said

"Okay, I love you too, Xavier; bye!" he said, hanging up.

"Well, according to Satan, it's already 4:30 and he's worried about his "Sex Kitten" Logan said, using air quotes and rolling his eyes for emphasis.

Kendall inched closer to the boy, snaking his arms around Logan's waist. "Lola, huh?" he whispered seductively in the pink and blonde-haired boy's ear.

"Only in the city, because what he doesn't know; won't hurt him." Logan said, chuckling as he kissed Kendall softly.

" I love you, Logie; and I don't even know your last name" Kendall said, pressing his forehead to Logan's.

"It's okay, I don;t know my last name either." Logan said giggling. "And I love you too, Kendall."

Kendall reached into his pocket and handed Logan an envelope. "Here hide this and open it when you're alone, okay?" he said, placing a light kiss in Logan's lips.

"We'd better go..." Logan said, reluctantly pulling out of the kiss and dragging Kendall towards the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry I hate to do this in the middle like this but, the story will be confusing if I don't explain some things. First of all, as you already know, Logan is a prostitute. Kendall has spent three years looking for Logan Mitchell; his long lost best friend. well, Kendall has basically given up hope of finding him. Enter prostitute Logan who was picked up by Diego (as in Circus Diego) three years ago and has recently been traded off to Xavier (as in Xavieramous); another pimp who is even more brutal than Diego. Logan lives every day as just another prostitute, working the corners every night dressed in drag and attracting the crazies. By the way, I really love Ke$ha and Lady Gaga so just ignore the fact that I made them sound bad in here. Also, Circus Diego and Xavieramous are pure fiction as far as I know and so are the drugs I mention. When Logan is in the underground city, I'll refer to him as Lola instead of Logan; because, well; I want to:) It's just to add to the story. I think thats everything you need to know, so on with the story!"**

**

* * *

**"Lola,baby!" Xavier bellowed as Lola entered the city through the vault in the back of the alley.

"I was so worried about you!" he cooed as he put the deadbolt firmly back in the door, locking Lola back in the mock safety of the city.

"I-I'm really tired, I think I'll just go to bed" Lola said, hoping Xavier wouldn't question what had delayed his return. Much to his relief, Xavier let it slip his mind.

"Okay baby, I love you" Xavier said as he pulled Lola into a tender hug.

"I love you too" Lola lied, sliding out of Xavier's grasp and slinking off to his dorm room.

He hoped he would have enough privacy to open Kendall's envelope. When he opened the door, he found all four of his roommates asleep. He sighed with relief and grabbed his flashlight out of the nightstand drawer. He pulled the letter out of the envelope and read.

_Dear Logan,_

_Tonight wasn't the first time I saw you. I've spent weeks-no months, watching over you._

Lola fiddled with the ring he always wore on a chain around his neck, the only proof that he'd ever lived outside of the city.

_The first time I saw you, I knew you were something special and that I needed to get to know you. I planned for weeks and this seemed like the only logical way. I love you too much to see you get more hurt than you already are. Which is why, exactly a year from tonight we will meet again; this time forever. I need a year to get everything sorted out considering all the risks. But I refuse to forget about you._

_I'll be the something that you hold onto when you're left with nothing. Eventually we'll find our way back to each other, but for now we're just not right...I'm lying again. _

_I'll love you forever, I'll love you for always, As long as I'm living; my baby you'll be._

_~Kendall_

Lola squinted through his tears while he read it over and over. Today was March eleventh, Lola had three hundred and sixty five days until he returned to Kendall's loving arms. This time, forever. Lola shut off the flashlight and shoved the letter in the secret hole he'd carved in the wall by his bed, the one place he knew no one would find it. After that, Lola fell into the soundest sleep he'd had in three years.

* * *

**So? What'd you guys think? Please Review/Alert! I'll probably update this weekend, if not sooner:)**

**Peace,**

**Lovergirl7**


	2. Dice and Rocketeers

**Hello Readers! Oh my Gosh you guys are absolutely AMAZING! As I'm typing this the story has already gotten 140 hits, you guys are absolutely awesome and totally deserve like a party or something. Anyways, at the end of this chapter I'm going to post my playlist for the first two chapters and I'll start doing it at the end of every chapter. Once again, THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! Also, i totally love getting flames for some reason, so bring it on:) Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, favorites and such. It really means a lot to me that you enjoy my writing. Please enjoy chapter two!**

Title: Stand Forever

Rating: M

_Disclaimer: Come on, it's not like teenagers own hit TV shows. Don't own anything you may recognize:)_

**_Chapter 2: Dice and Rocketeers_**

Present Day:

Logan sighed at the memory and nervously looked up at the giant clock atop the recording studio across the street from him. Kendall would come, he had to.

This year had been the longest Logan could remember. The medical attention Kendall had given him a year age had been pointless, all the scars had returned over the months. He had a new one on his collarbone where the drugging device had been implanted into his bloodstream. That's what he got for resisting a customer. Logan bit his lip nervously, it was around the same time it had been when he'd met Kendall for the first time.

Just then, a shiny, black stretch limo pulled up along the curb by Logan. All of his hope diminished when a rather fat woman stuck her out the window-_wait._ Never mind, it wasn't a woman.

"Hey cutie, you need a ride somewhere?" the femme-man asked.

"N-no, I-I'm waiting for someone." Logan said, nervous as to what kind of consequences he might face for turning away a customer.

The man's face fell slightly as he rolled up the window and drove away. Logan continued to wait patiently, looking up and down the street for the familiar black Range Rover with a hot, blonde driver. He sighed wondering if maybe Kendall had never existed in the first place, maybe it had just been Logan's overactive imagination.

A hand fell onto his shoulder, scaring him but, as he turned his head he met a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

"Kendall..." he whispered, absolutely mesmerized by the blonde's presence.

Kendall smiled." It's been three hundred and sixty four days, twenty three hours, seventeen minutes and thirty four seconds since I've seen your beautiful face" he said before picking the blue-and-white-haired boy up and kissed him passionately.

" I love you so much." he said, kissing his way down Logan's neck. "My Logie, my baby, I missed you." he said into Logan's long hair.

"Mmmm... I missed you too, Kendall." he responded as Kendall continued to assault his neck.

"Let's go." Kendall whispered, hugging the shorter boy one last time before taking his hand and leading him down the block towards the white Hummer limo at the next corner.

"Hummer Limo?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah, I want this night to be perfect." Kendall said as they climbed into the vehicle. Once they were both in Kendall instructed the driver to take them to the nearest hotel and pulled Logan into his lap.

"It's going to be an amazing night." Kendall said, smiling. He leaned into Logan as they pulled up to the Gondola Hotel."Oh, here I brought you some normal people clothes." he said, passing a _Vercace _bag to his boyfriend.

"Good, maybe they won't recognise me when I'm not in a dress." Logan said sarcastically.

Kendall laughed. "You've stayed here before?" he asked.

"Not for more than three hours." Logan scoffed.

Kendall patted his shoulder reassuringly. "It's over." he whispered to Logan, tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Kendall." Logan whispered, tears running down his face.

"I love you too, Logan." he responded as Logan crawled out of his arms and began to strip off his femme-clothes and replaced them with the _Vercace_ dress pants and button-down.

"Ready?" Kendall asked as Logan stuffed his dress into the now empty bag.

"Totally." Logan answered as he climbed out of the limo and grabbed his backpack off the floor.

As they stepped out of the Hummer Limo they were met with a few stray flashbulbs, paparazzi mistaking them for arriving celebrities.

"They don't recognize me, thank god." Kendall whispered to Logan.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, utterly confused. Kandall didn't come off as the celebrity type.

"A long time ago, I was in a really famous boy band." he explained simply.

"Really?" Logan asked. "I think I was too." he said simply.

"Are you serious?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, they used this drug that erased my memory so it's really fuzzy and I can barely remember anything pre-surge. Someone has to trigger my memories." Logan explained, shrugging it off.

Kendall nodded and tapped his temple "Noted." he said before opening the door the the hotel lobby and ushering Logan inside.

* * *

"Wow, this is quite the room." Logan said as he threw his backpack in a nearby chair.

"Only the best for my baby" Kendall stated as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and began kissing his neck.

Logan quickly got into it, whipping around to face the blonde. Kendall pushed him onto the bed as the kisses became more desperate. His hesitant hands trailed up and down the smaller boy's thighs, each time stopping when he felt the seam of Logan's femme-boy lingerie through his dress pants. He slowly began to tug on the hem of Logan's shirt, desperate for more contact.

"K-Kendaaall!" Logan whined, reluctantly breaking the contact.

"Is something wrong?" Kendall asked, taking the smaller boy's hand and bringing him closer.

"W-we need to t-talk." he said, trying to ignore the sexiness of Kendall's lust-filled eyes.

"What about babe?" Kendall asked, his voice now full of concern.

"I-I'm...- Wait what time is it?" Logan said, his voice shaky with panic.

Kendall glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Almost three in the morning, why?" Kendall answered.

"Shit!" Logan yelped as he jumped out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Kendall jumped up after him and follow closely behind. He found Logan on the tile, his kness pulled up to his chest.

"Logie?" Kendall asked hesitantly, inching towards his lover slowly. Logan looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, now drooping slightly.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked, holding out his han d to help Logan up. Logan's body was limp in his arms, heavy with drowsiness.

"Are you... drugged?" Kendall asked the limp pink-haired boy. Logan stared at him blankly for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Xavier had you_ chipped!"_ he asked rhetorically, leading Logan back into the main room and setting him back on the bed.

"Hold on a second." he told Logan as he made his way to the duffel bag in the corner. He puled out a vile of a familiar Lime Green liquid and a hypodermic needle, he'd prepared for the worst. Kendall made his way back over to Logan and grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him.

"Logan I'm going to ask you a very important question and I need you to focus, okay?" he said in a serious tone, speaking slowly so Logan could better comprehend. "Logan, _where _did they put the chip?" he asked, never breakin eye-contact with the shorter boy.

Slowly, Logan lifted a finger and pointed to his left collarbone. Kendall sighed with relief and lightly pecked Logan on the lips before returning his attention to the needle and vile in his hand. Shakily, he stuck the needle into the vile and filled the tube with the powerful reversal drug.

"Tap it." Logan spoke monotonously, staring at an imaginary spot on the wall.

"I know babe, I've got you." Kendall said reassuringly as he ripped the shirt above Logan's collarbone. Kendall tapped the tude to rid it of bubbles and lifted it to Logan's chest.

He sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to inject my boyfriend with the most powerful drug in the world." he whispered before he plunged the needle into the faint scar on Logan's shoulder.

* * *

The square-shaped spot around the scar turned a psychedelic shade of violet before fading out and returning to normal.

Almost instantly, Logan collapsed into Kendall's arms; snoring softly. Kendall smiled and lightly layed him on the bed, He quickly tidied up the hotel room while Logan slept soundly. Around four in the morning, Kendall picked up Logan's sleeping form and carried him out to the waiting taxi.

"Take us to Knight Manor" he told the driver while he played with the fraying fabric of Logan's ripped shirt. Kendall silently watched as the lights in the City of Angels zoomed past his eyes. If only people knew the truth, that underneath the fame, beauty and logos there was a nightmare.

How did they get away with it? Too many connections with all the right people. It scared Kendall to think that his fragile, petite boyfriend had lived through it. Sure, he projected this fearless image. He had to, he was Kendall fucking Knight for Pete's Sake. He was a stone-cold badass. According to the public, one of his temper tantrums has costed him three best friends and a band. No, Big Time Rush had broken up because of the "Jarlos" scandal. Keeping the relationship a secret had tore the band and friendship apart. Logan had stormed out of the apartment and no one had seen him since.

Kendall felt a tear roll down his cheek. The public had given up on Logan Mitchell a long time ago. He was too good at disappearing without a trace. A lot of people assumed he was dead, but Kendall refused to believe it. As for James and Carlos, they were happily married and trying to relive the B.T.R dream in London. Kendall chuckled. Even Camille and Jo had joined them on that adventure.

Kendall on the other hand, had spent the first two and a half years desperately searching for Big Time Rush's missing link. Then one day he was listening to the radio while he looked through the streets of Los Angeles for what felt like the millionth time.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

Kendall sat in his Range Rover staring intently at the crowds of people walking down Rodeo Drive at one in the morning, he did this every time the depression turned into insomnia. The radio was attempting to drown out the chaos in his head.

_"Nothing... Can compare... To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me." _It blared, shaking the car with it's intense volume.

"Argh!" Kendall exclaimed as his hand connected with the tuning device, effectively changing the station.

_"Here we go... Come with me... There's a world out there that we should see."_ the next station sang. Kendall screamed and released all his built-up frustration. Bursting into tears, he somehow managed to shut the radio off and switch on his ipod. It immediately play a song that shot Kendall in the chest with recognition.

_"Ohh yeah... Oh yeah, oh yeah" _the song rang out.

"_So tell me who am I supposed to be? What I got to do to get you close to me." _James began singing.

"_If I run tonight, will you follow me? Come on, come on, come on." _Kendall sang along, the words Logan had wrote years ago finally made sense... And they haunted him. They had been a clue. Logan had planned on running away, months before he acually had. It hadn't been Kendall's fault at all.

Kendall spun the ring he wore on his right hand, reading the inscription: "C, J, L, K. Forever livin' it Big Time" A tear drop landed on Kendal's hand and he wiped it away on his jeans. Bright headlights drew his attention toward the femme-boy with bright-pink hair looking bored and uncomfortanle on the corner.

Just then, a sleek black convertible pulled up alongside the boy and he hesitantly climbed in.

_Prostitute_. Kendall thought. Immediately, he knew his mission. Logan was a lost cause, Kendall would have found him by now if he'd wanted to be found. This femme-boy prostitute needed his help more.

The final bars of "Oh Yeah" rang out and Katy Perry's Firework began playing. With a sigh, Kendall put the key in the ignition and drove home. Suddenly, the insomnia wasn't a problem.

**_~End Flashback~_**

**_

* * *

_**The taxi pulled up to the mansion and Kendall passed the driver a few hundred bucks before he lifted his sleeping boyfriend in his arms and got out of the car. Logan stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine" Kendall said, placing a kiss on Logan's forehead.

"Where are we?" Logan asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Home." Kendall whispered as he fumbled for his house keys.

"I can get down now..." Logan said, trying to shift so Kendall could search his front pocket for his keys.

"Uh, Logan; what would be the fun in that?" Kendall asked, smiling

Logan laughed and nuzzled his nose into Kendall's collarbone. "Fine, have fun finding your keys." he said, smiling into Kendall's chest.

"Logie, did you do something with my house keys?" Kendall asked playfully, tickling the blue-haired boy's sides.

"Absolutely not." Logan said innocently, smiling up at Kendall mischievously .

"We could always have sex in the pool..." Kendall contemplated.

Logan giggled. "Or you could check your back pockets" he said sarcastically.

His boyfriend sighed. "I guess..." he said, smiling as he opened the door to the mansion.

"Wow..." Logan brethed looking around his new home. "It hasn't changed a bit." he said excitedly as he hugged Kendall tight.

"How about a tour?" Kendall asked, setting Logan on his feet and grabbing his wrist while pulling him down the hall.

* * *

"This is the dining room, and over there is the kitchen." Kendall narrated as he pointed out the different rooms of the house. He pulled Logan along through the mahogany double-doors to the next room. "This is the parlor, which you've already seen and then there's the library on the right, game room on the left, and the indoor pool is in the basement." He added. " The guest bedrooms and bathroom is on the second floor, where I never go." He continued, speeding through the tour in record time.

"And where's _your _bedroom?" Logan spoke up for the first time since the start of the ten-minute mansion tour.

Kendall smiled. _"Our_ bedroom is the entire third floor, where were headed next." He said excitedly, putting extra emphasis on the _our._

"Can we finish the rest of the tour tomorrow?" Logan asked seductively as he let his fingers dance along Kendall's well-define abs.

Kendall shivered slightly at the contact and swooped Logan up into his arms. "You bet!" He said. He placed a quick kiss on the blue-haired boy's lips before jogging up the spiral staircase. "Here it is." He announced as they reached the frosted-glass doors at the end of the staircase.

"Well, are you gonna just stand here holding me?" Logan asked as he started to nip and suck on Kendall's neck.

"I- Might if you keep doing that." he answered, interrupting his own thoughts with new ones. He shifted Logan's position in his ams and wrapped his legs around his waist. Kendall backed him up into the door to help hold the smaller boy up.

"Lo-Logaaan!" Kendall moaned as he fumbled for the door handle. they stumbled into the bedroom mid-liplock and Logan pulled away to look around.

the room had a modern new-age style that contradicted Kendall's personality with the black and red. The white walls were filled with black picture frames filled with photos of four teens that looked strangely familiar. The back wall was a floor-to-ceiling picture window overlooking the spacious backyard and sparkling pool.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Logan commented, then resumed his make-out session with Kendall. They stumbled across the white carpet and flopped onto the floor-level bed.

"Mmmm... So beautiful..." Kendall murmured, half-knowing what Logan was talking about. "I love you Logie." He whispered sweetly in his lover's ear.

Logan giggled, enjoying the feeling of Kendall's lips near his ears, a fetish of his.

Kendall stopped suddenly, moving away from Logan to look at his face. "We need to talk about this." He said in a serious tone.

* * *

"Kendall, is something wrong?" Logan asked worriedly.

Kendall had tears in his eyes. "Oh Logan!" Kendall cried as he shoved himself into Logan's embrace. " I hate that I have to tell you this." he whispered softly.

"What is it Kendall? You know you can tell me anything." Logan soothed, rubbing slow circles on the taller blondes back.

"I-I'm scared you'll be upset with me." Kendall said, cringing at the thought of a bad reaction.

"Just tell me, Kendall. I can take it." Logan assured him.

"Promise?" Kendall sniffled softly, pulling Logan even closer, if it was possible.

"Of course Kendall there's nothing in the world that could change the way I feel about you." the blue-haired boy stated, clutching to Kendall's sobbing form for dear life. "I love you, Kendall; nothing can change that." he whispered, kissing Kendall's forehead lightly.

Kendall smiled slightly through his tears. He sighed and dropped his gaze to the black and red bedspread. "I-I'm... I'm HIV Positive!" Kendall sobbed as he flung himself back into Logan's open arms.

"Kendall; look at me." Logan stated firmly, as he lightly pushed Kendall back to face him. Kendall slowly lifted his gaze to meet Logan's loving eyes. "I've spent the last twenty minutes trying to work up the nerve to tell you the exact same thing." he said, placing a light kiss on Kendall's forehead.

Within moments, they were back into it, kissing passionately yet again. And in that moment, Logan forgot all about Xavier and being a prostitute, that was his past. He forgot about condoms and HIV, those were for sex. And right here, in Knight Manor with Kendall; he was going to make love for the first time.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the dealio. Originally I was going to continue the sex scene in chapter 3, but my mom took my notebook after I'd written it and read it, so that's out the window. No sex scenes as of right now, and I'm grounded from Fanfiction and had to sneak on to put this up. The story is officially on pause until further notice, until I have more privacy. I'll continue to write it though, but updates will most likely be random and far and few between. Also, if you know I'm reading one of your stories and I stop reviewing, its because my parents are keeping a close eye on me and I have to be careful with what I put online. I'm still reading your stories though, I promise :D**

_**Here's the playlist for the first and second chapter as well:**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Quiet Please by Heffron Drive**_

_**Stand Forever by Heffron Drive **_

_**Don't Look Now by Far East Movement**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Rocketeer by Far East Movement**_

_**Dice by Finley Quaye and William Orbit**_

_**

* * *

I love your amazing reviews! More please? I'll Update as soon as I can, which could be anywhere from a week to a year from now:(**_


	3. Blackbirds and Candles

***Dodges various flying lamps and blenders***

**YAY! I got to Update! I don't know how you guy will react to this chapter... It's different from anything I've ever written. I really like it, even though it's the shortest so far. Also, if you watch Glee and love Kurt and Blaine together then you understand why I've been smiling since Tuesday. All I can say about that is: BEST MINUTE AND FORTY SEVEN SECONDS IN GLEE HISTORY!**

**Anyways, I heart Glee and will publishing a drabble series for it relatively soon (It has yet to be named) Now on with CHAPTER THREE!**

**Stand Forever**

Chapter 3: Blackbirds and Candles

Rating: M

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did B.T.R. would be on HBO or the CW, not Nick. So yeah:)_

_

* * *

_Xavier stared down at the check-in list in his hand, the one missing check-box; Lola's check-box. He sighed and picked up his Iphone; he pressed speed dial 2, his favorite one.

"We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service; please hang up and try again." The monotonous recording droned on.

Xavier sighed, his only real love had managed to escape. He smiled happily, Lola was finally safe. He looked at the list once more, and checked Lola in. A stray tear trickled down his face, he was going to miss Lola's soft smile and caring eyes. Lola had been too nice not to care for everyone, even his pimp.

"Everyone's in." he told Diego, knowing the night was just enough time for Lola to escape.

"Excellent..." Diego hissed in his infamous, venom-filled voice.

Xavier sighed, he hoped Lola's secret letter was the cause of his disappearance and not something awful. But then again, any fate was better than this one.

"Xavier baby, please come to bed" Diego said, more of a command than a plea. Xavier complied quickly, sliding into bed as far away from Xavier as possible.

"Xavier..." Diego growled. He quickly scooted towards him.

_Diego_ was his master. Xavier belonged to _him._ The faint scars along his dark skin were a constant reminder. This wasn't him, it was all Diego. The girls weren't the only ones drugged. Just then, he felt the familiar light-headed sensation that were the hot pink drugs doing. And with that he turned into a walking stereotype. To the beat of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance, he entered his own.

_Lola, Lola, Lola _he thought as Diego pounded into him repeatedly. They lived in a world of secrets, lies and betrayal, Xavier was as much of as Lola had been, a personal slave to Diego, that is. He lived to protect Lola, the only person he'd ever truly loved.

Xavier dressed him in feminine clothes because the regulars went for more masculine boys, the less clients Lola had to deal with; the better._ Beautiful Lola..._ Xavier thought over and over again, trying to ignore the pain Diego was inflicting between his legs. It hurt, it always hurt with Diego; but he had no other options. His eyes shut tight, he focused solely on the music surrounding him.

"I want your love, and I want your revenge. I want your love I don't want to be friends."

Xavier was so conflicted. If he really loved Lola, should he set him free? Questions swirled around in his mind, the memories of Lola's empty, lost gaze. His ongoing depression only faltered when he'd read his hidden letter each night. Even if Lola's happiest were spent with the author of that letter, they never failed to make Xavier smile; because as much as he loved Lola, seeing him happy would always come in first.

Diego pulled out of him and he winced in pain. His tormentor chuckled in delight and hopped off the bed. "You'd better get going, Jessica is coming in next." he said monotonously, never one to show any emotion at all. Xavier bit back a cry of pain as he stood, not surprised by the effects of another night with Diego. He limped down the corridor to his private room and flopped onto the bed as sobs escaped his mouth.

"So much for my happy ending..." he sang along with Avril over the loudspeaker, wishing for a more upbeat song, Alejandro would be appropriate. Or Just Dance. Xavier rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Twinkling LED's mimicked the stars Xavier hadn't seen since he was twenty three years old, living in small town Louisiana.

"And they say L.A. is perfection." he whispered to himself. Just then, he noticed a light down the hallway coming from Lola's old dorm room. He crept out of his room and slipped though Lola's door. Xavier sat down on the bed and reached behind the bed frame. He felt around for the small groove in the wall, Lola's hiding place for his various secret items.

It was empty except for an envelope.

_To Whomever it may Concern,_

_Hold on. Stand Forever. NEVER back down. I didn't and now I'm gone._

_You CAN escape it all. In the end, everything happens for a reason. Even if it feels as if nothing could get worse, just remember: It could always get better._

_Always live in the moment, you never know when it might end._

_Love, _

_Lola._

Xavier had tears in his eyes from reading the words he knew weren't meant for him. Lola was as afraid of him as the rest of their world, no one got to know the truth. As far as everyone was concerned, Diego and Xavier were partners in crime; not master and slave.

The game wasn't for the weak or stupid. It was all about skill. _Pure Skill._ The game was like Alice in Wonderland, trippy and beautiful on the outside; but so intricate, complicated and dangerous on the inside._ Does that make me the Knave?_ Xavier wondered, contemplating how similar the two really were. _So many hidden meanings in this world._ Thought Xavier.

He pulled out a notebook from a drawer in Lola's nightstand and began putting together the pieces of his insane idea.

_The Lola in Wonderland Theory:_

_Lola-Alice_

_Mystery Savior- The Mad Hatter_

_Xavier- The Knave_

_Diego-The Red Queen_

_Circus Diego and Xavieramous: Wonderland ?_

"Oh but it's so much more than that..." Xavier whispered to himself The voice inside his was telling him he'd missed _so many _details over the years. Love, Lust, The recurring nightmares, the drug-induced Lucid Dreams. But, with the new chip, came the loss of memory. his dosage being twice as strong as Lola's.

The uncertainty of his life was never-ending. what had become of his wife and daughter? Granted he was gay, but his wife was still his best friend. He was quickly forgetting his beautiful family in Louisiana , quickly forgetting what the sun looked like. Eleven years underground will do that ; even without high-tech drugs speeding the process along.

"Like acid burns through snow..." He thought aloud, referring to his quickly deteriorating memory.

"Simile for what, may I ask?" Came a feminine male voice behind him. He turned around to find Jessica; or Jesse, as Lola had called him. Xavier recalled Jesse being Lola's best friend, and protector. _Dormouse. _He thought, mentally adding Jesse to the Lola in Wonderland cast.

"My memory." Xavier said simply, not having the energy to lie. He stood, ready to return to his room.

"You know he's not coming back, right?" Jesse asked boldly, finding his confidence in Xavier's tears and lost expression.

"Yeah, I know that, _why_ do _you_ know that?" Xavier asked, sneering at Jesse.

Jessesmiled and walked closer to Xavier, he lightly ran his lips along Xavier's ear, making his shiver before whispering, "I know _everything_... X-_slave-eir." _and promptly walked out of the room.

Xavier fainted.

* * *

Jesse chuckled lightly as he picked Xavier up into his arms a while later, not wanting to get him into trouble with Diego.

"Oh Lola, you had no _idea..._" he whispered, looking around at the paintings strewn around the floor, all abstract likenesses of Lola. Jesse rolled his eyes, smiling. That Kendall guy must have been something else if Lola was willing to give up all this... this _admiration._

_

* * *

_**Oh my god you guys, I didn't even break a two thousand word count, that's how short this is. I haven't even started writing chapter four yet and I'm still not supposed to be posting Fanfiction. (or reading it for that matter) But, when the writers on this site are as good as you guys, how could I resist? Which is why all Spring Break I've been up until 3 in the morning reading, and then sleeping until noon. Anyways, there's a poll on my profile I'd like you guys to check out, The question is: Which of my OC's is your favorite? (Your choices are Jesse, Xavier and Diego)**

**Chapter 3 Playlist:**

**Bad Romance by: Lady Gaga**

**Just Dance by: Lady Gaga**

**Alejandro by:Lady Gaga**

**Candles: (Originally Hey Monday, but I like the Glee version better)**

**Blackbird: (Originally The Beatles, but once again; the Glee version was ten times better in my eyes)**

**Waiting Outside The Lines by: Greyson Chance**

**Reviews? Please point out any typos, this wasn't even proofread :/**


	4. Your Song

Stand Forever

Chapter Four:

Rating: M

**A/N: Okay, so I can officially tell you guys when my updates will start to regulate. The date, as of right now is June 9th. It's the last day of school which means I'll be at home by myself for around eight hours of day with free excess to the internet:D that is, until I screw up and accidently forget to delete my history or something... This chapter is my favorite so far, and it was actually the reason I decided to write the story in the first place. But, enough of my babbling:P I now present Chapter 4 of Stand Forever!**

**P.S. Sorry about any errors, I don't have a beta so it's just my own petty proof reading.**

* * *

Waking up in Kendall Knight's arms was the most peaceful and serene thing Logan had ever experienced. Kendall's warm breathon his neck brought back beautiful memories of the night before, when the blonde had touched him sweetly and filled his head with dizzying lust; a lust driven mad with love.

Logan's eyes were still closed, just enjoying the feeling of waking up with someone. He could tell Kendall was still asleep, his breathing was heavy. But the moment Logan moved to get more comfortable he was fully conscious.

"Good morning, _tesoro; mio bel regazza." _(1) Kendall whispered into his lover's hair with a perfect Italian accent, sending shivers down Logan's spine.

_"Dove sei stato tutta la mia vita?"_ (2) Logan whispered back breathlessly, also in a perfect accent.

"You speak Italian?" Kendall asked, not so much shocked as he was delighted. He loved the idea of being able to carry on conversations with his lover in such a pure, beautiful, not to mention romantic language.

Logan nodded, happy that Kendall also knew the amazing language. "Along with French, Latin and Spanish; oh and a little German." He explained. In his free time at Circus Diego and Xavieramous he'd taken to studying languages; particularly romantic ones like French and Italian.

"Which is your favorite?" Kendall asked, he loved that even though they were soul mates and madly in love; he still had everything to learn about the beautiful boy in his arms.

"Well, that's a difficult question; I love to write in French, but Italian is my favorite to speak. I had the most fun learning Spanish, because I learned it really quickly; I was fluent in less than a year." Logan explained, not mentioning he'd only learned Spanish so quickly because he studied it five hours a day and had grown quite accustomed to having it whispered seductively in his ears. Spanish was the first language of both Diego and several of his regulars.

Kendall nodded. "I know how you feel, when I'm angry everything I say morphs into Russian, I speak rapid Latin when I get nervous; at least that's what my friends say. Italian is my favorite though, it sounds so elegant and graceful; full of raw emotions and passion." Kendall said excitedly, he loved talking about languages almost as much as he loved speaking them.

Logan nodded, smiling. "Which languages do you speak?" he asked.

"Russian, French, Italian, Latin, Enough Spanish to carry on a halfway decent conversion, oh and German was my first language." Kendall explained. "I'm a language freak; if speaking six fluently is any indication." He said, shrugging.

Logan laughed. "I'll say." he said sarcastically as he scooted closer into Kendall's stomach.

"I don't want to move..." Kendall complained to the shorter boy, who's rapidly changing hair had started to lose it's vibrant coloring, settling closer to a dark blonde. obviously still not his natural hair color.

"Logie, what color is your hair?" Kendall asked randomly.

"What, can't you see it?" Logan said, giggling slightly. "It was green what I left Xavieramous last night; I haven't looked since then."

Kendall laughed lightly, running his hands over his boyfriend's chest and arms. "Last night, the drug I gave you? Do you remember?" Kendall asked. When Logan nodded, he continued. "It was the full reversal drug, the chip can't do anything so your hair is starting to go back to normal, your memories will stick from now on..." Kendall rambled off random facts about the qualities of the drug, hoping Logan could fill in the effects he didn't know about.

"Wow..." Logan said, breathlessly turning on his side so he was face to face with Kendall. "This is really happening, my life is going back to somewhat normal." He was smiling happily with relief in his eyes.

"Yeah..." Kendall Agreed, letting his eyes fall shut again.

Logan placed a long, slow kiss on his lips, which he happily returned. "Thank you." Logan whispered, pulling the duvet up over their heads whilst he absentmindedly drew patterns along Kendall's bare chest with his fingertips.

_"Let just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy..." _Kendall sang quietly.

Logan giggled and joined in. _"All I want to do-oh-oh-oh-oh way-oh-oh-oh-oh way-oooh-ohh Is love you.." _They sang together, trailing off in a fit of giggles.

"You have a great voice." Kendall complimented. "I swear I've heard it somewhere, you were definitely in a band." He concluded.

Logan smiled in the darkness created by the covers they were under. "I wish I could remember more, all I know is that it was me and my best friends, who's names I can't even recall."

"We could track them down you know, I can hire a private investigator to piece together the mystery of your past." Kendall offered sweetly. They were still under the covers, as close as they could possibly be.

"I'd actually rather not, I don't want to be thrown back into a life I don't even remember having." He explained. "They've had a few years to cope with me being gone, I don't want to go back and ruin whatever closure they've developed for themselves. You're all I want, and all I need," He finished with a smile.

Kendall smiled back. "Then I should show you my world." He said, attacking Logan's neck with kisses. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and his arms tightly around his neck.

Kendall giggled against his chest. "You're like a little monkey, I love it. I love you." Kendall said in between kisses. " You are so perfect its frightening." He whispered straight into his boyfriend's ear.

Logan pulled back slightly. "Trust me Kendall, I'm far from perfect." He said in a serious tone.

Kendall responded quickly. "You're perfect to me baby, and that's all that matters because no one will ever _have _to know the truth. Everything you've been through, everything you've seen; it's between us. Up here, I'm the only person who knows, and I don't care about everything you were forced into. I love you, in spite of _and_ because of everything. You're so strong and beautiful, Logan. Anyone who can't see your perfection is blind in my eyes." Kendall said honestly, glad Logan had been open enough with him to tell him about his insecurities.

"I just feel like you're putting me on a pedestal is all. Do you really know everything about me? Everything I've seen? Kendall, I'm not even sure I know what I've seen. The last few years of my life have all been a never-ending nightmare; awake or asleep. I'm not sure where the line is between my dreams and my reality. I watched my roommate get _stabbed _on a _street corner _when she asked for money from a client. The first week I was in there my only friend starved to death. That's all it ever was, death and sickness and loss. Xavieramous is beautiful, chandeliers and priceless artwork. But it's all there to mask the truth. Or at least try. No matter how loud those speakers blast pop, glam rock, whatever they feel like playing; they were never able to hide the screams of pain in the punishment room down the hall or the whimpers in the dorms. I may seem perfect on the outside, but on the inside I'm a broken mess of half-baked memories." Logan said sadly.

Kendall sat there for a few moments, letting Logan's words sink in. He did the only thing he could think of, he clasped Logan's hand into his own and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered, placing more kisses on each of his boyfriend's cheeks and one on his forehead before finally reclaiming his lips.

"Kendall, I want to talk about it when it's far away. Right now, memories are too fresh in my mind. Some day, when everything is calm and slightly perfect; I want to tell you about Hell. But right now, can you just tell me about Heaven?" Logan whispered in a tear-filled voice.

"I could tell you about my world, but I don't know very much about Heaven." Kendall answered honestly. He'd never been a religious person.

"That _is _heaven to me." Logan said, placeing his head down against the pillow.

Kendall giggled lightly._ "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world..."_ He sang, sounding exactly like Christian had in _Moulin Rouge. _

* * *

"Do you want to get up? We Could make breakfast together. Or if you want, we could lay here all day and have the kitchen staff make us breakfast." Kendall offered with a smirk. Logan didn't seem like the type of person to allow staff to do anything he was capable of on his own.

"As tempting as that sounds... I'd much rather make our own food and get on with the rest of the day. I'm kind of a busy body like that." Logan answered, getting out of the bed and proceding to look for his clothes.

"Closet." Kendall answered the silent question, pointing towards the frosted glass door sporting a large "K". Logan guessed it stood for either Kendall or Knight, though he hoped it was the surname. He knew Kendall was too generous for his own good, and not above changing a letter on a door to please him. At least with Knight, it would some day be his name too; at least he'd hoped so.

His generosity theory proved true. Upon opening the closet, Logan found himself surrounded in designer labels. Flashy, casual,fanct, formal, _everything._ He felt like he'd stepped into Kurt Hummel's closet, not his.

H estood there, stark naked; mouth open in shock. Kendall came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Logan's torso. "Get used to it, I'm going to spoil you silly."

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 4!**

**1) Good Morning darling, My beautiful boyfriend.**

**2) Where have you been all my life?**

**Sorry for errors, I don't have much time to type these before I'll get caught and I tend to not waste it proof reading. I just hope I don't look like a total tard. Oh and I apologize for the Glee reference at the end, I couldn't help it :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Playlist:**_

**All I Want To Do By: Sugarland**

**Your Song By: Alessandro Safina and Ewan McGregor from _Moulin Rouge_**

* * *

**_Thanks For Reading! Please Review:D_**


	5. Important Memo:

_**Important Memo:**_

**Okay, so today is the last day of school so that means more updates:) But first here here are some important things to know:**

**~I try and switch off between which stories I update ( Either Stand Forever for BTR or Supermegafoxyawesomehot for Glee) but it mat not always be even so be prepared**

**~ Due to feeling left out, I signed up for a Tumblr. My name on there is jordansobsessions(.)tumblr(.)com and my page thingy is called Jordan's Obsessions.**

**~I also have a twitter, my name on there is Lovergirl793 and no my real name is not Jadie Debby, that's there so my rents won't find it:P**

**So, follow me on those sites and I promise one of your stories will get an update some time next week!**

**P.S. Happy Summer! I'm off to Valley Fair, which if you don't know is basically the only cool thing in Minnesota:P**


	6. For Your Entertainment

**Hey guys! Summer break is finally hear; what does that mean? More updates! I finished this chapter and the next one is half-done too, so you can expect another update after this in about a week. I... don't really have any other news, I covered most of it in my notice last week... Just check out the music video for Katy Perry's Last Friday Night (TGIF) cuz it is AMZING!**

**Note: This chapter is Rated M due to my very first attempt at smut in this story so... beware I guess. And be sure to tell me how I did on the smut, it's my second time at it, but first in this story.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush :(**

* * *

The two boys made their way into the kitchen, talking about what they should make for breakfast.

"Whatcha want Logie? I'm pretty good with a box of fruit loops." Kendall asked with a smile.

Logan laughed lightly. "We're making pancakes. From scratch." He said with finality.

Kendall eyed him skeptically. "You can cook?" He asked, surprised.

Logan smirked at him. "Duh..." He said, winking at his boyfriend. "Grab the eggs out of the fridge while I search for the flour in this mess of a cupboard." Logan demanded, looking disapprovingly at the blonde for his lack of organization skills.

Kendall looked at him from where he was standing in front of the expensive-looking sub-zero refrigerator. "What?" He asked trying to laugh off the sense of intimidation he was getting from Logan's familiar-looking mom glare. Kendall rarely felt intimidation quite like this.

"You're gonna organize this cupboard when we're done." Logan stated firmly, arms crossed.

Kendall felt his control disappear rather quickly. "Okay." He sadid simply, head down in mock-shame at his sudden submissiveness. There was something about that made him fall weak. A feeling he'd only ever gotten when Logan _Mitchell _was around.

Regaining confidence, Kendall grabbed an egg out of the carton and promptly cracked it on Logan's head, grinning stupidly.

"You did not just do that." Logan said, looking up towards the ceiling as raw egg dribbled down the back of his neck. He stuck his hand in the bag of flour and flicked it on Kendall in retaliation.

This of course, lead to an all-out ingredient battle, considering none of it was technically food yet. Logan pulled a bottle of chocolate syrup out of the fridge and squirted it straight onto Kendall's face before grabbing him and licking it off. Logan backed Kendall into the counter, tugging at his legs as a way of signaling for him to jump up onto it.

Kendall moaned into the kiss and hopped up onto the counter, bending down so as not to break their lip-lock. But of course, Logan had others plans as he slid his lips off Kendall's, eliciting a whine of protest from the blonde.

"Shhh..." Logan hushed, bringing a finger to Kendall's kiss-bruised lips and slowly sliding it down his neck and chest before resting it in between the taller boy's legs. "Just enjoy..." He whispered seductively.

Logan brought his other hand up to work at the zipper of Kendall's jeans, pulling it down so incredibly slow that he could feel each individual metal tooth come undone, not helping him to remain calm as the realization of what Logan intended to do dawned on him.

"Logie... You don't have to..." He said softly, he'd feel really guilty if this made Logan uncomfortable at all.

"Is this okay?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded his head slowly, eyes turning dark with lust. "Y-Yeah..." He managed to say. "B-but only if you're okay with it." He said.

Logan smiled slowly. "I-I want to." He said in a shaky voice. "I love you." He whispered.

Kendall smiled back, eyes still dark with desire for the brunette. "I love you too." He said, placing a warm kiss to Logan's cheek.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hips to steady himself as he knelt in front of the blonde and puled his jeans farther down his legs along with his boxer-briefs. Logan circled his fingers around Kendall's erect member with a practiced hand, yet the tentativeness of a virgin.

Kendall stifled a moan when Logan used his thumb to brush away the precum that had gathered in the slit, but lost himself when the brunette brought the finger to his soft, pink lips and flicked out his tongue to taste the blonde. He lowered his head, placing a quick kiss to the tip before running his tongue along the underside of Kendall's dick, making swirling designs on the flesh.

"La-Lo-La- _Logan!"_ Kendall cried. "Logan please..." He begged, wanting no- _needing_ more of the ex-prostitute. Logan smirked at him before engulfing Kendall's entire length in the wet heat of his skillful mouth. Kendall let out a loud moan followed by a string of expletives mixed in with Logan's name. Logan loved how vocal Kendall was being; it was different from last night's soft gasps and whines of pleasure.

Logan hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck slowly for a few moments before picking a pace to meets Kendall's needs. He let go of Kendall's hips, a silent consent to fuck his mouth. Kendall was hesitant at first, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, but Logan reassured him by taking more of the blonde into his mouth. He didn't have much of a gag reflex relax so taking in Kendall's entire length wasn't a challenge.

At the newfound discovery of his boyfriend's lack of gag reflex, he snapped his hips foreword in a slow pattern.

"Logan I-I'm close." Kendall warned as he picked up the pace of his thrusts for a moment before stopping the movement altogether in case Logan wanted to stop. He didn't of course- and started to hum around Kendall's dick.

Kendall continued to moan on the countertop, getting louder and louder the closer he got to his climax.

"Logan I'm-" He managed to choke out before exploding down Logan's throat. The brunette swallowed his cum eagerly, continuing to suck as he worked Kendall through his orgasm. He pulled off with a _pop_ and stood, immediately capturing Kendall's lips in a long, slow, meaningful kiss. Kendall loved the taste of Logan's kisses at this particular moment- he could taste himself among the familiar taste of Logan's tongue. He'd never thought he'd find the taste of his own cum so erotic- but that had been the single most amazing blowjob Kendall had ever received.

"Logan that was-" He began, only to be cut off by Logan's bruised lips.

"Let's finish making breakfast so we can go shower and get cleaned up. I still have a ton of egg in my hair." Logan reminded him. The blonde nodded and hopped off the counter to grab the rest of the pancake ingredients.

* * *

**Not many song ideas for this chapter, just the title song.**

**For Your Entertainment By: Adam Lambert**

**Please Review! Do you think you guys could help me get to 100 by chapter ten?**

**Peace,**

~**Lovergirl7**

**P.S. Remember to follow me on Twitter or Tumblr, the info is in the previous chapter and I'll post the links on my profile right now:)**


	7. Vanilla Twilight

_**I am so, so sorry this took so long. Life got really crazy and I started school and got a Tumblr and I'm in a play and...I'm just sorry. **_

_**I give you, my new favorite chapter of this story.**_

* * *

**Vanilla Twilight**

Twenty minutes later, the boys were both sitting on tip of the counter eating bowls of cereal, staring in horror at their burned pancakes and explosion of food from their second food fight.

"I guess I'll be paying Julia double for the month," Kendall said with a smirk, remembering his original agreement with the Russian head of his cleaning staff. 'You make mess; I clean, you wear clothes; I wash, you bring home boy and make extra mess; I get double pay.' She'd stated. Along with the muttered Russian phrase of 'Vy luchshe ne yebet na kukhne' which loosely translated as 'You better not Fuck in the kitchen' This was of course before she learned of Kendall's fluency in the language.

This discovery had led to a rather awkward apology for her rudeness accompanied by overpowering laughter from Kendall at her expense. The two were surprisingly close considering their roles in society. She was like a second mother to Kendall, and also the only other person who knew of Logan's dark past.

As if on cue, Julia wondered into the kitchen. She took one look at the boys and the mess and turned around; muttering in Russian-a habit of hers- as she went. "YA dumal, ya skazal net porno na kukhne." (I thought I said no fucking in the kitchen)

Kendall laughed at her amazing deadpan; yelling back: "It's my kitchen Julia!"

Logan sat on the counter confused, only picking up a few familiar word of what Julia had said.

Kendall smiled at him and nudged his shoulder. "I'll teach you Russian and finsish off your German if you teach me more Spanish." He offered.

Logan nodded. "Deal." He said, thinking of all the compromising positions they could learn foreign languages in.

"Let's go get cleaned up." Kendall stated, scooping Logan into his arms bridal style and carrying him to the master bathroom. "How are you feeling?" He asked, running his hand across Logan's backside to indicate him meaning.

Logan smiled. "We went slow Kendall, I'm perfectly fine." He answered.

Kendall let out a sigh of relief. "Do you want to take a bath anyway? We could take one together." He offered.

Logan snuggled against Kendall's chest. "Mmmm... That sounds perfect..." He admitted. "What time is it?" He asked curiously.

Kendall glanced down the hall at the larger wall clock. "Almost noon." He answered. "Why don't I go start the water while you go investigate that closet like I know you want to?"

Logan nodded, crawling out of Kendall's arms and running towards the staircase excitedly. Kendall chuckled, walking up to the room calmly after Logan and sauntering in to their en suite bathroom. He set his preferences on the jacuzzi's toch screen panel. Medium-hot, Vanilla Scented Water began pouring in to the tub as Kendall hung towels on the rack outside the sauna, another thing they'd probably end up using eventually this week.

Logan wandered into the bathroom a few minutes later just as the water stopped pouring from the faucet. "This is by far the most technologically advanced bathroom I've ever seen. Is that a _sauna?"_ The brunette asked.

Kendall chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, my manager had it added as a present when my band's fist album went double platinum. I bought this house when I was seventeen actually; the whole band, my mom and my sister all lived here for a while... But as you know, we broke up a few years ago.: He explained vaguely; hoping Logan wouldn't ask the obvious question of 'Why'd you break up?' He wasn't ready to explain that to Logan just yet.

Kendall stepped in to the jacuzzi and sat in the warm watr, motioning for Logan to sit between his legs. Once they were both comfortable, Kendall grabbed the remote for the flat screen. it wad tuned in to some documentary in Antarctica, so he changed it to the hollywood Gossip, a guilty pleasure of his.

After a segment about Paris Hilton's dog; the screen showed a picture of Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan from what gad to be early in their career. The caption was 'Lead in The Famous Logan Mitchell Case?'

Kendall turned it up and quieted Logan.

_"Remember these four? I'm sure you do. Today marks the 8-year anniversary of Big time Rush's first-ever live performance, and most recently; a turning point in the investigation behind Logan Mitchell's mysterious disappearance. Early this morning, officials reported they found this mysterious-looking shoe outside one of Las Angeles's top hotels._

The screen changed to show a sneaker, worn out with usage. "That's my shoe." Logan said, confused. "And isn't that our hotel from last night?" He asked.

Kendall nodded and shushed him.

_The heel of the shoe contained traces of blood which authorities have confirmed to belong to none other than Logan Mitchell himself. Where is the boy? And more importantly, is he safe? An anonymous insider reported exclusively to us that just days before the band's abrupt break-up, Kendall Knight discovered the secret affair between band mates Carlos Garcia and James Diamond. The two are currently residing in London working on their new spin-off album, due to hit stores next Christmas. Many people believe that band leader Kendall Knight may be responsible for his disappearance. Was the pressure too much? Did Kendall Knight lose it that fateful night? Where is Logan Mitchell and why is evidence to his existence just now emerging? The world ma never know. Back to you; Randy._

Kendall shut the TV off with a huff. How _dare _they think he'd killed Logan.

"Kendall?" Logan asked cautiously. "Was Big Time Rush the band you were in?" He inquired.

Kendall nodded solemnly.

"Kendall, why was Logan's blood on my shoe?" He asked.

Kendall looked him in the eyes. "How long ago did you say they abducted you? He asked sympathetically.

"Almost 5 years ago, maybe a little longer." He answered. "Why?"

Kendall smiled at him. "I-I can't believe this is happening. Logan, there was were traces of Logan Mitchell's blood on your shoe because Logan Mitchell is _you."_

* * *

_Music Playlist:_

_1: Lady Gaga's You and I_

_2: Owl City's Vanilla Twilight_

_3: Katy Perry's Teenage Dream (As Done By Darren Criss)_

_4: Somewhere Only We Know (As Done By The Glee Cast)_

**_Once again I apologize in advance for the infrequent updates to this story and once again apologize for the fact that the next one could take months as well. But I will tell you now, I never give up ad therefore can promise you it will be updated. Some Day._**

**_~Lovergirl7_**

**_Tumblr Where Your Can Bug Me To Update: brightervioleteyes(.)tumblr(.)com_**

**_Twitter Where You Can Bug Me To Update: Lovergirl793_**


End file.
